Entertainment
by ASNTwilight
Summary: Follow our favorite Russian bladers that are the Falcon and Phoenix of the frozen Tundras and see how the Falcon gets himself into trouble by infuriating the Phoenix... in a really perverted kind of way. Don't know how my mind managed to come up with this.


The house was silent as usual. Spencer was off shopping for the dinner. Tala, too, was shopping, though videogames. That only left Kai and Bryan at home, in each other's company. Nothing out of ordinary. It seemed like any other day in the Blitzkrieg house. That was how Kai thought of it. Unbeknownst to him the grey-haired falcon had other ideas for his entertainment. Some really twisted and retarded ideas.

Currently Kai was engrossed in one of his hard cover books that are novels, sitting on the couch with his teammate sitting on the sofa, right across from him, staring at him intently. At first Kai didn't give it much of a thought but after sometimes it got on his nerves. He thought of directly asking the husky Russian what his problem was and why was he staring at him. And so he did.

"May I ask _why_ exactly you are staring at me the way you are? It's getting on my nerves you know it?"

But the only reply he got was a soft sigh from the other. Bryan had one of his arms folded on the arm of the sofa and his chin resting on his palm. He had a dreamy look in his eyes and a pleased smile gracing his lips. His eyes never left Kai. And it was unnerving the half-Russian.

"Bryan...?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you _please_ stop staring at me?"

"No"

"-grrrrr... - and why?"

"Because you're so beautiful"

"Wha-?" Kai hadn't expected to hear something like this from Bryan of all people.

"Kai... can I tell you something?"

"Uh... sure." Kai finally managed to utter.

"I love you Kai"

"... " To say Kai was speechless would be the understatement of the era. He just kept staring at Bryan saucer-eyed.

"Kai" Bryan continued "I've always loved you. You're so beautiful. So charming. I can't begin to explain the number of reasons I like you for... " Kai blushed softly at this "...and the number of things I've thought to _do_ with you" at this Kai's face was the color of Tala's hair.

"Kai please say yes. I can't bear to not be with you. I've always thought of being with you... and doing certain _things_ with you" Bry whispered in Kai's ears. Man, when did Bryan cross the room? Kai needed to keep himself from losing focus, had it not been for the fact that he was blushing furiously right now.

"Think of it Kai. I can give you all the _pleasures_ you want."

"Bryan!!" Kai finally snapped.

"Kai... "

"Bry... are you serious about this? Are you sure you're not just kidding?" Kai asked softly and nervously.

"Actually Kai I'm not. I mean... yes it was a joke. But... boy did I just find out the almighty Kai has a secret and that is he's gay!" Bryan cracked.

"What!? Bryan! What gave you that idea?" to Kai was furious, would be an understatement.

"Well it's true isn't it?" teased Bryan.

"No! 'course not!" was Kai's defense.

"Nah. You're lying. I'm gonna tell Tala first. And then Spencer and Ian. And then the Bladebrats. The whole world is gonna know... "

"Bryan"

"And then reporters will turn up asking questions about-" poor Bryan could never finish his sentence due to a certain Russian Phoenix hitting him hard on his head with a wooden chair, of course successfully smashing it into smithereens and knocking the Falcon out cold.

At the same time the main door could be heard unlocking.

"Guys we're back. You didn't succeed in killing each other, did you?" Tala's voice could be heard from the main door and heavy footsteps followed. At the door Tala halted and after taking in the situation called through the hall "Spence, we have one man down"

"Who?" the Whale's voice asked.

"Bry"

"What? I thought it'd be the other way around." Spencer entered the crime spot and "Kai! What have I told you about hitting people with chairs?"

 **Author's note:** **Here ya all go. I just had this idea the other day of Bryan being a pervert and making Kai lose his temper resulting in his own misery. I don't know if I had read anything similar to this or maybe I had expected to find something along the lines on the site. Hmmm... kinda hard to tell. But oh well. Hope you all like it. And for the record I'm not a yaoi fangirl but I do read stuff like that. It's kind of cute at times. And for readers I have questions, again. What are _AU_ and _PWP_ ?** **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
